Final Lessons
by PyrokineticFeral
Summary: Yamaguchi Kumiko's never failed.... When you've done all you've wanted to do, what else is left? a GOKUSEN X HANAZAKARI NO KIMITACHI HE CROSSOVER


**Final Lessons**

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters you're familiar with, but own all the ones who are obviously made up. Plot ideas are mine as well.

**Authors note: **I'm not entirely sure what motivated me to start writing this. It just suddenly came to me while watching a new drama on TV. It's my first attempt at Gokusen, Hanakimi crossover fanfiction and is based on the drama-verse. Comments, questions and edits are highly welcomed!

* * *

There were no bad people, she had always been taught, only people who needed a little guidance. She saw herself not only as a mathematics teacher, but also as a sort of light, guiding students along the path to a proud and respectful life. It had always been difficult, but that was what made her career as a teacher so much more rewarding--reaching the seemingly unreachable.

Everyday was a new misunderstanding, a new fight, a new legal issue, a new lesson learned. Three successful years had passed and Yamaguchi Kumiko had yet to fail; She wanted to keep it that way, no matter how difficult current situations would make it.

The halls of Osaka high were bustling with life--mostly girls giggling and gossiping over which boy they hoped to receive presents from and who they hoped to be dating once the day was over. Everyone was excited, especially since this situation was entirely new to all. Osaka high school, having been originally all male, had gone on to merge with it's sister school 'St. Blossoms.' It was the first time Yankumi had been required to live away from home, but she welcomed the change.

There was also an additional class added. Where as Osaka high had originally consisted of three dorms, now consisted of four with the fourth being filled with students who were of course 'rejects'. Osaka had This new environment created the perfect chance for coincidencial meetings, adrenaline rushes...

'Young hearts in love' Yankumi thought with an internal sigh, smiling as she slid past the doors in to the main office, 'So beautiful and pure! As long as they clearly understand the--' Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she staggered back, having bumped in to a foreign object.

"Kyoto!" She exclaimed, seemingly surprised, though she wasn't really in the least. Twisted fate had always managed to place them at the same institution. Adjusting her glasses, she smoothened the wrinkles on her sports coat and asked, "What is it?"

The uptight man cleared his throat and leaned in, "How many…men have you been…mingling with? You have to keep your family secret…well, a secret."

Yankumi replied with a puzzled gaze then leaned forward on to her toes, looking over his shoulder. She hadn't been 'mingling' with anyone. The recent passing away of her grandfather and her clan now being 'leader-less' had left her pretty busy. Between trying to keep things at home in order, helping her students and keeping herself emotionally sane, she hadn't had time to mingle.

Several of the other teachers, Kuwabara-sensei, Okada-sensei, and the ever so handsome Satori-sensei were looming over her desk, admiring (or eyeing with jealousy) all of the neatly but plain wrapped boxes covering her desk. "What?" she asked, pushing past Sawatari and making her way to the desk.

"Wearing those kinds of clothes, I never thought you'd be so…" Okada-sensei began, crossing her arms over her chest and standing up straight, taking a deep breath of air, accentuating her….assets.

"It's great, isn't it?" Satori-sensei smiled politely, ignoring Okada's obvious intentions, "Congratulations, Yamaguchi-sensei."

'Ah, no. You see…ah…" Yankumi smiled at him, "I really have no idea…"

"It might be a lot of chocolate. Please enjoy it, but be careful with your health." Satori advised.

"Why don't we eat it together?" The track-suit wearing teacher inquired, reciving an annoyed glance from both Okada and Kuwabara. Yankumi batted her lashes in an attempt to be as feminine as possible.

Before the hazel eyed man could answer, the school bell chimed and he smiled shyly, "Enjoy your gifts, Yamaguchi-sensei." That said, he headed off to teach his class.

Despite having a class of her own, Yankumi flopped down in to her seat, glancing at all the boxes. Slowly eyeing each box, she began to recognize various names--former students: A red box from Uchi, a flower decorated one from Takeda, some kind of gift from Tsuchiya and an equally odd one from Yamato. "You guys…" she smiled, tears instantly springing to her eyes. "You give me strength to be a better teacher!"

"Yamaguchi."

Taking a hold of a letter sent to her by another former student, she studied the envelope before crumbling it in her grip and holding it out in front of her, "Knowing that you remember me and all I've done for you. I'll continue to affect others the same way!"

"Yamaguchi."

"Together we'll--"

"Yamaguchi!" Sawatari interrupted loudly, "Don't you have a class to teach?"

Frozen in her motivational pose, Yankumi thought it over before nodding quickly, "Hai." She set the letter down and grabbed her books. 'Sawada', she thought, catching the name on the envelope. How long had it been since she had heard from him?

For some reason, it worried her and so, she slid the letter in to the pocket of her coat.

Hokuto Umeda shifted, spinning in his seat as he watched the new teacher head off. He had seen her somewhere before and her name had somehow rung a bell to him. He'd have to ask his younger sister--though he disliked the idea of asking her for favors--to dig up some information on this Yamaguchi Kumiko. Standing, he fixed his coat, "I'm going to my office. I'll finish organizing the physicals now. Please let Yamaguchi-sensei know that she needs to have her students submit them as soon as possible."

* * *

"You don't even know!" Jun Masato exclaimed at the top of his lungs, pointing an accusing finger at the red-haired girl sitting across from him. The chains decorating his uniform jingled and jangled as he moved around his desk. "

What were you doing there anyway, huh? Huh?" His dark hair covered his gaze, lips twisting in to a frown. He was the official 3-D leader. Yankumi wasn't entirely sure how he had 'come to power' since he wasn't very bright nor very good at leading, but she didn't question it.

The red haired girl--Aki Yamahome--sat calmly, eyes closed and brows raised, making it entirely obvious that she was ignoring his display. "Takashi told me you were there," she explained after letting the tension build up.

This girl, though small and innocent looking, was as dangerous as they came. She knew everything about everyone all the time. Yankumi wondered if the girl would ever decide to apply this skill to something other than getting a new boyfriend and running the gossip mill.

"Takashi!" Jun hollered, spinning around to point the accusing finger at his short haired, large eyed friend. Takashi Hito stiffened, shaking his head, "She asked where you went! She's scary, you know I can't say no to her!"

Takashi was the baby of the group and one of Aki's favorite people, due to his incapability of keeping a secret. He was very bright, but easily intimidated.

"Come off it, Jun. You know how hard it is to keep information away from Aki." A taller student cut in--the ever popular Hideki Takahara. With his flawless skin, gorgeous eyes and amazing voice, it was difficult to believe he was one of the heads of 3-D. Yankumi knew close to nothing about him.

"Going to a host club on white day, without your girlfriend. The nerve." Aki finally said, glaring towards Jun. "I think we're over." Her gaze then trailed over to the blonde haired, brown eyed boy sitting father off, trade-mark head-phones plugged in to his ears, a beginners kanji book in hand, "Lucas. Hey, Lucas!"

Aki tossed her pencil at the foreigner, and once she had his attention she smiled, "You can date me now."

A few other girls giggled.

"You little--!" Jun began preparing to launch himself across the room at the foreigner. They were friends, of course, but he wasn't about to lose his girl to some pretty boy from New York.

Lucas blinked. Having been listening to the music, he hadn't caught a word of what Aki had said. Glancing around, he suddenly spoke, "Hey Yankumi."

The New Yorker was bright, handsome and brave--only the occasional troublemaker. He had ended up in 3D by circumstance. 3D was known for it's ignorant students, and Lucas' Japanese was less than 'decent.'

His words threw everyone off guard and the room suddenly fell quiet as all gazes turned to face the plainly dressed woman sitting a-top a desk only a few feet away. "So Jun, you went to a host club….just before coming to school?"

"It's not like that." Jun stuttered angrily, "No one's letting me explain!"

"His sister works there." Lucas informed idly, turning another page of the book. Kanji sure was hard!

"Yeah, so I went to give her--hey, how do you know she works there?!"

Lucas smiled at Jun and gave him a little shrug. Once again, the dark haired boy prepared to launch himself at the foreigner.

"Oh! Sibling love!" Yankumi exclaimed, "Aki, it's nothing to be jealous of. You should admire him even more. They say a man who loves his sister is excellent to--"

"Yankumi!" Jun exclaimed, blushing deeply.

Hideki chuckled once more and glanced at his watch, "Yankumi, can you hurry up and begin the lesson? I need to be elsewhere in twenty minutes. I'd like to catch at least some of it."

Yankumi blinked this time around and looked at her watch, "Right. Let's begin."

Kumiko made her way to the podium at the front of the classroom and began sorting through her things, trying to find her attendance book. Having only been there a week, she had yet to become familiar with everyone, but could easily see that there were a few students missing. As she did so, the classroom came to life once again, students chatting, laughing, playing games.

Secretly she smiled.

The door suddenly swung open and in entered another boy. He too was handsome and very clean cut--looking as though he belonged in one of the original classes, "Ah, you're..." she began to ask, looking over the attendance.

"Shin Sano" he answered, quickly taking a seat. He had registered late and so, unfortunately ended up in class 3D. He had nothing against the trouble-makers...nothing yet, anyway, but he would have much rather been placed with his brother so that they could have continued working on the bond they had been reparing.

"Sano?!" One of the girls quickly caught on, "Shin Sano? Like...Izumi's little brother?!" Her observation quickly gained attention as other girls became interested as well. Shin nodded. Jun rolled his eyes, scoffing lightly.

'Shin' Yankumi thought, recalling the letter in her pocket.

* * *

I kind of just threw this together in about an hour or so. I didn't want to start in with plot without presenting main characters and working out some of the details on how the two dramas could merge. I felt that would be more confusing. Now that I have introductions out of the way, I'll be working on the next pieces, depending on whether or not people seem interested on seeing what this new 3D gets in to!

Thanks!


End file.
